The Replacement
by TheKiller1227
Summary: "Eddie, there is no way." "It's possible." Allisen Miller was raised up by her aunt, under the impression that she had no other family. Then, when she is 16 her Aunt sends her to this mysterious school, she doesn't know how to react. It's much better than the summary.
1. Prolouge

**~Prolouge~**

**16 Years Ago**

"Eddie?" Patricia taps her husband on the shoulder and holds out their new daughter, Allisen's, birth certificate. "Read the date."

"Allisen Elizabeth Sweet, born of Patricia and Edison Sweet on February 2nd… at 2:00 am." He looks up at Patricia. She shakes her head and looks down at her youngest and over at Tara and David, who were asleep on the plastic chairs that were placed strategically in the room. "No, it can't be. Nina told me that a chosen one was born every 80 years."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." She shrugs and moves some dark hair from her daughter's eye.

"What do we do?" he asks and kneels beside her on the hospital bed. She shrugs and covers her face with her hand. "Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay. Maybe, we can give her to Piper and Mark. You know because they've tried, but they still haven't had a kid of their own. We could say that we can't afford another baby."

"Yeah, I guess. But I want to keep her for a week, you know so that she can nurse for a while." She asks and looks at Eddie with pleading eyes. He smiles and gives her a quick peck.

"Of course, I'll phone Piper." He says and looks back at their daughter. He sighs and walks into the hallway.

"Hey Piper."

…

"Thank you so much, Piper." Patricia sighs, handing the carriage over to her identical twin sister. "Well, I guess that you already have everything that you need… so, I guess that we should go."

"I'm so sorry, Patricia. But, thank you so much. Mark and I really appreciate that you thought of us." Patricia smiles and gives Allisen one last longing look. "We'll send pictures every single month, Patty. I promise."

"Thanks," she sighs. Eddie reaches his arm around her waist and silently walks her out of the house.

"Piper, do you remember what the story is?" Eddie asks when he walks back into the house.

"You all got into a car crash on the way to the hospital while Patricia was in labor and they had to do a C-Section to get her out. Yes, Eddie. I still don't get why we have to lie to her."

"It's for her own good, Piper." He turns away and walks out of the house. "You would get it is you had been through the things that we have."

**A/N: Okay, so have a read at this and please tell me if I should update a new chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

"So, why do I have to go to this school again?" Allie asks as she ties off her braid and ruffling it a little. Piper squeezes the steering wheel and keeps her eyes on the road.

"Because it said in your mom and dad's will that whenever you're sixteen you would go to the same school that they did." Piper sighs and squeezes the steering wheel, keeping her eyes on the road. She hated to lie to her niece, but Patricia and Eddie didn't want her to know the truth. That they were actually alive. That she was in danger. Piper turned into a creepy woods scene that reminded Allie of her favorite movie, Camp Scream. Although she didn't know why anyone would want to go to a camp called Camp Scream. "Alright, we're here."

"Wow." She whispers rolling her window down to get a better look at the school. It looked like it could use another slab of paint to Piper, like always, but Allie thought that it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. "This is so beautiful."

"There she is." Patricia smiles and lets the blind fly down. "Nina, she's here. Nina. Nina, she's here. Nina!"

"Okay! I heard you the first time!" Nina screams. Patricia jumps back.

"Alright… there is no reason to sound so annoyed." Nina rolls her eyes and closes her laptop, following Patricia out the door. She would have never excepted to see Patricia be giddy. Ever. But, she really did understand. Her first child died when she was born. "C'mon, Fabian is waiting for us."

"Alright, well slow down. I don't know if a pregnant woman of 7 months can handle that much speed, Patty cakes." She sighs, wobbling after her friend. Although she was in flats and a pair of loose fitting jeans, it was still hard for her to move, considering was pregnant with twins. "Patricia."

"What?" She stops and raises her shoulders in question.

"Hi." She smiles earing a growl from Patricia before she walks out of the exit doors. Eddie was standing at the stairs and waiting for the car to move forward more. She could clearly see the girl looking through the window at the school, with amazement written all over her face.

"Welcome!" Eddie exclaims and smiles at the two when the car comes to a hault and Allisen steps out of the car. It's very clear that she got her dad's sense of fashion because she's wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans with an old band t-shirt and her hair in a messy braid and a black fedora showing her blue eyes. "You must be Allisen Miller."

"You must be Mr. Sweet." Eddie smiles and Nina leans against the wall from running. "This place is so beautiful."

"Thank you. Here let me get that for you." He smiles and takes the suitcase from Piper. "You must be Piper Thomas."

"Yes, nice to meet you." _Whoa, not only is she a great musician, she's also a great actress,_ he thinks.

"You, too." She smiles and drops his hand. "Allie."

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie, I have to go, or I'll be late." Allie nods and gives her a hug, her head coming up to her chin. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Piper." She smiles and pulls away. Piper gives her another kiss on her head and then meets eyes with Patricia and gives another slight nod. "Tell Uncle Mark that I said goodbye."

"You told him goodbye twelve times before we left." Piper smiles and moves some of her hair from her face. "But I'll tell him 8 more times like you would want."

"Thanks." She mumbles. Piper nods and gives another slight nod and smile before she leaves. Allisen slowly turns around and looks up at Eddie. He smiles and holds a hand over to the entrance of the school. She nods and walks ahead of him, walking past Patricia and Nina.

"Oh hello, my name is Mrs. Sweet I'm the Social and Business Studies teacher." She smiles and holds out her arms as if going in for a hug. Allie smiles shyly and reaches over to her right hand and giving her a small shake of the hand.

"Nice to meet you," she gives a tight lipped smile and looks to Nina.

"Mrs. Rutter, I teach English Literature and I'm also the writing and drama teacher." She heaves out, rubbing her stomach a little bit. "I will be leaving on maternity leave in about 2 weeks so Mr. Rutter will be taking over until I can come back."

"Mr. Rutter?" Allisen asks.

"My husband, he's a historian with a teaching degree." She smiles. Allisen smiles and looks to Eddie.

"Shall we go get you to your house?" he asks as he guides her through the school and out the back. She nods and smiles as they move forward.

"So, why do you have an American accent instead of a British?" she asks when she repositions her bag on her shoulder.

"Well when I was a Junior in High School my dad decided to send me here and when I met Mrs. Miller I decided that I would stay. Then, when my dad retired I was in college, so he asked me to take over. I did and I never developed an accent." He smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I always wondered why I didn't have just a British accent and instead had an American, too. Sorry," she says it like Eddie, he smiles slightly, "I must be ranting."

"No, no, it's okay. I like to know more about my students." They chat for a little longer before Eddie takes a right and she follows, looking at the house in front of her.

"Wow, it's just as beautiful as the school." She states catching up to the principal. He smiles and opens the door to the huge house. "What did you say that it was called?"

"The House of Anubis. I actually lived here and so did my wife, my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter along with the music teacher Mrs. Lewis, as did her husband." Allie is taken back.

"Whoa, that is a lot of people." He smiles and leads her up the creaky stairs.

"The Houseman's name is Terrence, he's actually a relative of the old one." She nods and they walk into an office full of stuffed animals. But not the kind that you would find in a little girl's bedroom, but a creepy puppet master. Only in this guy's case it was an animal master.

"Well, what happened to the other?" he turns around.

"He was here for a while before he decided that it was time to leave. Sadly, he died a couple of years ago." He looks down. "He left after I had graduated."

"I'm so sorry." She mumbles. A tall man, with a pretty cool beard, walked in with a comb and a spray bottle of Water.

"Ah, Eddison." He smiles and walks over to the stuffed fox on the desk. "Is this the girl that you told me about? Addisen?"

"Uh… it's Allisen." He smiles.

"My apologies." She smiles and shakes his outstretched hand. "Your things have been put into your room."

"Wow, great introduction." She smiles.

…

"Hey!" Sarah reaches for the red wedge that Willie was holding above her head. Height was not on her side right now. "Oscar! Give it back!"

"What's the magic word?" he teases, leaning down a little.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, oh great one," she mumbles, looking down.

"What?"

"Give me my shoe you moron!" she screams. He shrinks back and drops the wedge. "Thanks."

"Everyone!" Dylan summons all 7 teenagers into the room. Allisen stands next to the housemother awkwardly. "This is Allisen Miller. She's transferred from Medley High School in Greenwich, England."

"Um… hi, I guess." Rainbow Lewis stands and walks over to the medium height girl and wraps her arms around her.

"My name is Rainbow, and I feel that we are going to be best friends." She smiles and pulls away. Rainbow looks at Dylan. "Who is she rooming with?"

"She will be rooming with Tara." She smiles and Rainbow frowns and looks at Allie with a small, sad smile.

"I am so sorry." She says and Allisen smiles back and looks back at others. "I'm still sure that we are going to be fast friends though."

"Yeah, me too. I guess." She gives a tight lipped smile. Rainbow skips away to help Danny with setting the table. "Uh, is she always like that?"

"Well, she can actually be fairly normal if you get to know her." Tara says, not looking up from her phone. She nods and the door opens. Mrs. Rutter walks into the room and smiles at the group.

"Hey guys." She says and they all wave.

"What are you doing here, mom?" Sarah asks from the big chair that Allie is standing behind.

"We were going to go out to dinner with your dad and sister. Don't you remember?" Sarah nods in reminder and stands.

"Let me go get my boots." She smiles and runs up the stairs.

"Don't run girl!" Terrance screams after her.

"Sorry!" Sarah stops at the door and shuts it to the girl's corridor before she runs to her room. The first room, which is her mom's old room.

"Here." Haley hands Allisen a pink binder.

"What's this?" she asks as she flips through it a little.

"All the students and staff at Anubis house." Allie hits the end.

"I don't see you in here."

"Oh, I don't see you in here." She claims as calmly as she can. "I just like to spend a lot of time here."

"Yeah, it can kind of get annoying." Tara sighs, finally looking up from her pink phone. Allie had taken a seat on the farthest cushion on the couch with her and Nina was sitting on the love seat. Her mouth drops when she looks at the sisters. Tara was the oldest of the two, but the two cold have been twins. They had the same eye color and the same color hair, the color of her mom's.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Sarah asks when she comes back down the stairs. Nina quickly closes her mouth.

"Nothin'."

**A/N: So, there it is. I hope that you all like this, because it took me all day to write this. Please write reviews! Although, it wasn't the best I have ever done, but…**

**~Lauren**


End file.
